The present invention generally relates to a bed frame with inwardly extending end plates at the end or ends of each side rail and an engager or engager-extender laterally slidably mounted on each of the end plates with the engager being in the form of a hook plate having a pair of hooks on one vertical edge thereof and a vertically disposed slot spaced from the hooks for sliding engagement over the end plate so that when the hooks are engaged with the slot and pins in a headboard of a bed, the camming action between the hooks and pins will pull the outer surface of the end plate rigidly against the slotted surface of the leg of a headboard thereby providing a stable and rigid connection between the bed frame and headboard with the slot in the hook plate enabling the hook plate to be engaged with the slots and pins in headboards which deviate from the standard distance between the slots and pins in the headboard. In one embodiment of the engager-extender includes the hooks and slots but the plate includes a laterally extending portion with vertically spaced flanges receiving the end plate on the side rail to enable queen size bedding to be associated with a headboard constructed for full size bedding, or by reversing the engager-extenders to extend beyond the correctly opened full size frame to engage a bed slotted wider than the standard full size spacing (53" to 54").
The following U.S. patents are examplary of structures provided to connect headboards with bed frames which, in some instances, include structure so that non-standardized bed frames and headboards can be connected.
U.S. Pat. Nos.
2,728,924-Jan. 3, 1956-Mutchnik PA1 2,845,636-Aug. 5, 1958-Iaquinta et al PA1 2,942,279-June 28, 1960-Von Canon PA1 2,947,999-Aug. 9, 1960-Hooker PA1 3,210,780-Oct. 12, 1965-Hooker PA1 3,368,227-Feb. 13, 1968-Underdown PA1 3,793,655-Feb. 26, 1974-Harris et al PA1 2,784,421-Mar. 12, 1957-Fredman PA1 3,118,151-Jan. 21, 1964-Fredman PA1 Re.27,182-Sept. 21, 1971-Fredman PA1 3,644,948-Feb. 29, 1972-Fredman PA1 3,761,970-Oct. 2, 1973-Fredman PA1 4,080,574-Mar. 28, 1978-Fredman et al PA1 4,146,940-Apr. 3, 1979-Fredman et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,368,227 provides lateral adjustment of a hook plate in relation to the side rail of a bed frame by the use of a rather loose fitting hook assembly which does not require bolting, while other of the patents, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,845,636 and 2,942,279 disclose laterally adjustable hook plates which are bolted on, which attaching procedure introduces problems when assembling and the possibility of the secured bolts becoming loosened.